


It Was Just A Nightmare, Ollie

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Oliver has a nightmare of losing Laurel when she is in the hospital after the events in Iron Heights. Small one shot. AU.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	It Was Just A Nightmare, Ollie

Oliver watched as everyone left the hospital room, leaving just him and Laurel. Thea was the last to leave, giving them both a small smile and a small affectionate pat on Laurel's leg.

Laurel lazily turned her head giving him a small smile. "You should get some rest too, Ollie. You have been through a lot in the past few hours."

Oliver didn't answer at first, he simply picked up the chair that was lining the wall, and sat it next to Laurel's bed. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"It's just a hospital, Ollie. I'm a big girl. I think I can manage a few nights on my own."

Oliver gave a small shake of his head, as he subtly palmed the small box in his pocket. "You are stuck with me, Pretty Bird."

Over the last year and a bit. Ever since he decided to stay in Star to help his sister recover from her time in the Lazarus Pit, he and Laurel had slowly gotten back together. She was a vital fixture in his life, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if she wasn't there anymore.

The next thing he realized was that Laurel started seizing. Her bed started rattling, and a split second later, all of the medical staff ran into the room and tried to help his girlfriend. Tonight was meant to be the night that he was going to finally propose to Laurel. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life.

Darhk had to destroy the last bastion of light that was within him. His heart stopped beating for a second when he heard one of the doctors call out the love of his life's time of death. Laurel took her last breath.

"Ollie?" A voice called out to him. "Ollie?" He then felt fingers playing with his hair.

He blinked several times, and raised his head from the side of Laurel's bed, had he fallen asleep?

He looked up to see Laurel still lying in her bed, it looked like it was early in the morning judging by the sun slowly rising. "You're alive?"

She quirked her brow. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." He instinctively leaned forward to allow her to cup his jaw. She was alive. Laurel was alive!

"It was just a nightmare, Ollie," Laurel said soothingly.

"You died, Laurel. You seized up in front of me." He then pulled out the small box from his pocket, "Laurel, Pretty Bird. You are the love of my life. You have endured me at my worst, and seen me as the man that I can be. I don't want to spend another second without you. Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?"

Laurel's mouth widened, into a grin as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, Ollie, I will marry you." He leaned over and locked his lips with hers.


End file.
